Current and future smart lighting devices are already or will be controlled digitally, which provides new control paradigms for such lighting devices. An example of such a smart lighting device is a modular USB luminaire, which comprises sockets arranged for receiving a variety of lamps and sensors. A user may for example remove a lamp, which is arranged for providing task lighting, from a first socket of the luminaire and replace this lamp with a lamp arranged for providing ambient lighting. A second socket of the same luminaire may be arranged for receiving a sensor, such as an occupancy sensor detecting a presence of the user, which provides a sensor signal to a central processing unit of the luminaire that controls a connected lamp accordingly. However, the functionality of such a modular luminaire system currently depends on how each of the connected sensors and/or lamps are configured (or commissioned). This configuration process may be cumbersome for an average user. Thus, there is a need in the art to configure the modules connected to the luminaire automatically.